<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Changer by heonniebread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518842">Game Changer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonniebread/pseuds/heonniebread'>heonniebread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Band Fic, Canon Compliant, Consent is Sexy, Humor, Kihyun is straight, M/M, No Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, this tag ihdsfsdkjfn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonniebread/pseuds/heonniebread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon doesn’t quite understand why Kihyun would come to him out of their entire group, he didn’t think they were this close. It’s a little comforting to think Kihyun trusts him like this, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Changer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in case yall missed the tags: kihyun is <b>straight</b> there is <b>no</b> romance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon stares up at Kihyun’s face. He’s so red. He’s <em>so</em> fucking red, all the way up to his ears.</p><p>But, hey, if he’s curious, Hyungwon’s not going to pass up the chance to get his fingers up his hot bandmate's ass. Even if this bandmate is the only heterosexual in Monsta X. Poor dude, Hyungwon’s pretty sure Kihyun's the only idol to be placed in a whole circle of queers, and apparently they’ve influenced him more than they thought. He doesn’t quite understand why Kihyun would come to <em>him</em> out of their entire group, he didn’t think they were <em>this</em> close. It’s a little comforting to think Kihyun trusts him like this, though.</p><p>“You really want me to finger you?” Hyungwon slides his hands up Kihyun’s sides. His hands look massive around Kihyun’s waist. Kihyun’s not small, but he’s thin and toned, and smaller than Hyungwon, and Hyungwon’s into that. He’s into smaller men, loves how big they make him feel, how they sink into his huge mattress.</p><p>Kihyun’s eyes shift around the room, and he swallows, licking his lips nervously. “Only if you’re not gonna be an asshole about it.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that.” Hyungwon means it. He may like to get under Kihyun’s skin, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to make fun of him for something like this. He leans up and kisses Kihyun’s jaw, feels Kihyun stiffen, feels Kihyun’s hands skim by his shoulders, brace themselves on his shoulders. Kihyun’s not inexperienced, he’s had a few girlfriends, mostly before debut, and does a few hook-ups when he gets in the mood, but doesn’t talk about it. He’s not one to go gloating about last night’s fuck. Hyungwon likes that about Kihyun. There isn't the possibility of rumors spreading this way.</p><p>Hyungwon knows that it’s supposed to be different— not that he knows. He’s never been with a woman, doesn’t want to be, but Changkyun, who's bi, says it’s different being with a man than with a woman. Kihyun has only been with women, and they’ve all been significantly smaller than him.</p><p>Again, why did he decide Hyungwon was the gay bandmate to go to with this? Changkyun would’ve dropped his pants on the spot if Kihyun said he was curious about what made them all love it so much, Jooheon would’ve been more than willing, Shownu would've put a plan in place, Wonho loves no strings sex and he's really good about keeping these things a secret, and Minhyuk's joked about letting Kihyun fuck him since No Mercy. Hyungwon doesn’t think he’s ever made a pass at Kihyun, joking or not, maybe when drunk. Kihyun’s very handsome. Even without all the stage make up.</p><p>Hyungwon doesn’t tell Kihyun to relax, because that’s counter-productive, and Kihyun gets frazzled pretty easily. So Hyungwon wraps his arms around Kihyun’s middle and lifts him off his lap, shifts them so Kihyun’s lying across the mattress. Hyungwon flips his hair out his face and gives Kihyun a second to adjust to the position, him on his back, a man over him.</p><p>“Spread your legs.” Hyungwon leans down, presses his lips to Kihyun’s Adam’s apple. Kihyun groans, hands coming to brace on Hyungwon’s shoulders again. Hyungwon wonders how much coaxing he has to do.</p><p>Kihyun does spread his legs though and Hyungwon lays on top of him, and he can see the way Kihyun’s brain spins.</p><p>Hyungwon moves for his neck, realizing that’s where Kihyun’s okay with his mouth being, for the time being.</p><p>“You know I have to ask…” Hyungwon kisses along Kihyun’s neckline, smirking a bit when Kihyun lets out an airy moan. His hands tighten on Hyungwon’s shoulders. “Did you research this at all?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kihyun says too quickly and quietly, embarrassed to admit it. “I’m. Uh,” He removes his hand to make some weird hand motion Hyungwon <em>thinks</em> he understands, and then it’s right back on Hyungwon’s shoulder.</p><p>“You cleaned your ass?”</p><p>Kihyun blinks really fast at the ceiling. “Yeah.”</p><p>Hyungwon hums and goes back to kissing Kihyun’s neck, warming it with his mouth, feeling Kihyun’s pulse on his tongue. He just kisses him for a little while until he can feel that Kihyun is actually relaxed around him, melting into the mattress and tipping his head to the side. Hyungwon kisses him slow, drags his lips, presses his tongue against the skin, scrapes his teeth against Kihyun’s earlobe. Kihyun finally moans, a full-on, breathy and desperate sound, not whatever held-back nonsense was coming out of his mouth until now.</p><p>Even when Hyungwon cups his dick through his jeans, Kihyun’s hands slip from his shoulders to his curl around his neck. Cool, he's still into it.</p><p>“If I…” Kihyun looks so hazy, eyes unfocused. “If I can’t get hard…”</p><p>“If you’re okay with me touching you, don’t worry.” Hyungwon knows dicks. He’s not worried. He looks Kihyun in his eyes, so he can tell how serious he is. Just a ‘no’ and he’ll stop. If Kihyun says he’s okay with Hyungwon touching him, Hyungwon will keep going. And give him the best orgasm of his life.</p><p>Kihyun nods.</p><p>Then they’re back in business. Hyungwon reaches for the zipper on Kihyun’s jeans and pulls it down, glances up at Kihyun again. Kihyun lifts his hips, mumbles something along the lines of, <em>this is so weird, </em>and Hyungwon pulls off his own shirt.</p><p>Kihyun’s blush spreads down his neck and all the way down to his chest. It’s cute.</p><p>“Where’s your lube?”</p><p>Kihyun’s eyes widen a bit, his lips part.</p><p>“I’m not gonna just <em>go</em> for it, calm down.”</p><p>“It’s in the…” Kihyun points towards his desk. Hyungwon scoffs.</p><p>“It’s over there?”</p><p>“Yes?!”</p><p>“What the fuck, you gotta cross the whole room for lube and condoms?”</p><p>“I don’t have a nightstand!” Kihyun’s bed is pushed up against the wall, and there’s no nightstand to their side.</p><p>“Not even like a box under the bed?!” Hyungwon groans and climbs off the bed. “I can’t believe you’re making me work for this.”</p><p>“Can you just shut the fuck up and get the condoms?”</p><p>Hyungwon has been very patient, but he smirks at the word, and shoots a villainous look over his shoulder. “Condoms? I thought I was just fingering you.”</p><p>Kihyun sits up and coils in on himself. “You know— You know what I meant! I don’t use lube as often with girls!”</p><p>Hyungwon grabs the lube and gives the bottle a little shake. It should be more than enough. He’s going to use so much, all the lube, to make it as painless for Kihyun, to really give him a good first experience. Hyungwon wants to walk away from this and know that he made a straight man beg for him. Listen, Kihyun’s hot. Though Hyungwon will never say it out loud, he’ll admit it to himself, and let himself look at Kihyun’s legs, and his chest, and the curve of his jawline when he tips his head back— ugh. </p><p>“Underwear off. Get naked.”</p><p>Kihyun short circuits, Hyungwon swears he hears something disconnect. So he works on pulling on the blankets, figuring, “Hey, if it makes you more comfortable, we’ll go under the covers.”</p><p>It’s a good suggestion, because Kihyun strips, what a pretty little waist, and gets under the sheets. Hyungwon strips to his boxers, hooks a thumb under the waistband, and makes eye contact with Kihyun. Only if he’s comfortable…</p><p>Kihyun lies down and nods that he's still good, and good with Hyungwon getting naked, as Hyungwon slides off his boxers, and he’s so red Hyungwon feels it radiating off him.</p><p>So Hyungwon goes right back of his neck, kissing him where it’s warm, a little more aggressive than before, cupping a hand around Kihyun’s face, smirking as Kihyun’s hands settle on his waist, and then slip across his back. Kihyun feels him, the harder lines of his body, feeling what it’s like to have a man on him. Hyungwon doesn’t press their dicks together, he thinks it might break Kihyun. He just enjoys what it feels like to have hands running over him, touching him, and slides his own hand down to Kihyun’s chest, rubbing his thumb over Kihyun’s chest.</p><p>Kihyun jumps, makes a noise like he received a shock.</p><p>Interesting, no one’s played with his nipples before? Hyungwon mouths down his neck, his chest, and pulls the blankets with him as he moves lower. He keeps one hand on Kihyun’s chest, cupping him, massaging him, and once his mouth touches Kihyun’s nipple, Kihyun moans. His hands trail up Hyungwon’s shoulders, cup around the back of his neck, bury into his hair. Hyungwon loves having his hair played with, especially during sex, and he moans as Kihyun’s hand slides into his hair. Kihyun must notice, he gives Hyungwon a little scratch at the back of his head, twirls locks of hair into his fingers, slips his hands through them, and Hyungwon’s body tingles, he mouths at Kihyun’s nipples, growing hard between his own legs. He presses his tongue against Kihyun’s hardened nipple the same time he finally presses his palm against Kihyun’s half-hard erection, and that triggers something in Kihyun as he squirms, moans breaking off.</p><p>Good to know he’s getting into this. Hyungwon wraps his hand around Kihyun’s dick and pumps him, presses his thumb into the slit and Kihyun whimpers, going, “<em>Ah, ah</em>,” In a deep rasp that makes Hyungwon a little crazy.</p><p>“Are you ready for me to finger you?”</p><p>Kihyun swallows but nods, shifting up, lifting his hips so Hyungwon can get a pillow under his lower back.</p><p>“It’ll make this easier.”</p><p>Kihyun nods, all rosy and sweaty. Hyungwon kneels between his thighs, and takes a moment to look. To just look at Kihyun, cock hard, he has a nice cock, damn. The curve is slight, and so pretty, Hyungwon wants to put his mouth on it. He doesn’t know if Kihyun would be okay with that. They didn’t really set any rules, they’re just making it up as they go.</p><p>Hyungwon lathers his finger in lube and lets himself take it all in, Kihyun really cleaned up. Hyungwon actually would eat him out if he wanted.</p><p>“Can you… stop…” Kihyun covers his face with his hands, chest rising with a deep breath.</p><p>“Kihyun.” Hyungwon swore he’d never say this aloud, but he’s hot and horny. “You’re hot.”</p><p>After a few breaths, Kihyun asks, “You think so?”</p><p>“I don’t, like, <em>like</em> you, but I’m definitely not mad about ending up here.” Hyungwon hopes Kihyun doesn’t misunderstand, fuck. “I like you as a friend, of course, and as a gay guy, I’m looking, but this, what we’re doing, it’s just sex. There’s nothing more on my part,” It’s not like he’s planned this, plotted and played with Kihyun. No. He would’ve never initiated this, never thought of this if Kihyun weren’t the one whose brain went, <em>what's it like to be fingered?</em></p><p>“Since when do you talk so fucking much?” Kihyun drops his hands to his sides, shifts a little uncomfortably. “I know, I can separate sex from <em>feelings</em>.”</p><p>Okay. Cool. Hyungwon decided he’s said enough dumb shit and this is totally ruining the mood. He positions his finger, and applies pressure, testing Kihyun’s reaction.</p><p>Predictably, Kihyun tenses. He grips the sheets and his breath thins. He does not sound so sure of his decision anymore. Hyungwon waits for a 'no' or a 'stop.'</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“If it hurts, or—”</p><p>“Stop being fucking <em>sweet</em>.” Kihyun groans and stiffens as Hyungwon gently pushes in. “Sorry, I take it back. Be gentle.” And Kihyun winces at his own words. Hyungwon bites his lips, swallows down his remarks, and eases his finger in.</p><p>It seems like Kihyun stops breathing, and once Hyungwon is knuckle deep, he thinks,<em> Kihyun would’ve been better off with his own little stubby fingers</em>, instead of Hyungwon’s yaoi hands trying to fit up his ass for the first time.</p><p>Kihyun closes his eyes, Hyungwon eases his finger back and forth. He knows it’s weird the first time, so he lies next to Kihyun, up against him, trying not to press his hard-on against Kihyun. It takes a little awkward maneuvering, but he manages a position where he can have a hand between Kihyun’s legs and his mouth against his neck. Kihyun really likes having his neck kissed, because he almost instantly relaxes, moaning softly.</p><p>Hyungwon tries to focus on Kihyun more than himself, and he notices Kihyun flagging a bit, and Hyungwon warns he’s going to use a second finger, and Kihyun only moans, which surprises them a little. Hyungwon kisses along Kihyun’s jawline, slips in another finger. Kihyun clings to his arm, hooks  an arm under Hyungwon’s head and Hyungwon sighs, cock twitching as he presses it against Kihyun’s hip. He places his head against Kihyun’s chest, looking down. Though the blankets were a good idea, they’re kicked down around their knees, and Hyungwon has the visual of Kihyun's dick, Hyungwon’s hand disappearing between his legs, from the plain of Kihyun’s toned stomach.</p><p>After a few crooks of his finger, Hyungwon finds it. He feels the gland with his finger, feels Kihyun twitch, sees his dick react, and then he applies pressure, and Kihyun’s reaction makes him burn <em>hot</em>.</p><p>Kihyun gasps, his hand flies into Hyungwon’s hair, and Hyungwon presses a little harder and Kihyun’s legs bend at the knees, spreading wider, and his cock drips.</p><p>“Oh, oh fuck, <em>oh</em>—” He ruts his hips against Hyungwon’s hand, and Hyungwon lifts his head to lick at Kihyun’s nipples. He wants to drag his dick against Kihyun’s thigh <em>so bad.</em></p><p>“There you go, c’mon. Doesn’t it feel good?” He says, spreading his fingers, crooking his fingers and pulling, and Kihyun, gasps, his heart beat thundering.</p><p>“Oh, <em>please</em>,”</p><p>Hyungwon gasps as Kihyun tugs at the back of his head, and they make eye contact for the first time, and Hyungwon can’t help it when he dives in for a kiss.</p><p>It’s sloppy and messy and there’s <em>nothing</em> sweet about it. Hyungwon knows it’s an in the moment thing. He climbs a little more on Kihyun, moans into his mouth and parts his lips and digs his hips into Kihyun’s thigh. Fuck, he just wants to get off, and Kihyun is writhing under him, gasping brokenly, and fisting himself. Kihyun sounds so desperate, bucking his hips against Hyungwon’s hand. He doesn’t even seem to care that Hyungwon’s just humping his leg, gasping into his mouth. Hyungwon doesn’t think he’s done this since he was a horny teenager that didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Hyungwon digs his fingers a little deeper, and Kihyun grips his shoulder, a hand frantically grabbing the back of his head.</p><p>“I-I’m,”</p><p>Hyungwon swallows up whatever words Kihyun was about to say next, and he feels Kihyun tense up, tighten around his fingers, muscles contracting as he comes, hard with a loud moan. And Hyungwon reaches down to wrap his hand around himself, imagining that feeling around his cock instead his fingers, and comes.</p><p>Hyungwon pulls his fingers out and rolls onto his back, the room buzzing against his ears. He can barely hear Kihyun panting next to him.</p><p>Until Kihyun rolls onto his side, facing Hyungwon. “Fuck. Holy fuck. I can’t believe…” He covers his face with both hands again, and Hyungwon’s gut twists, fearing the worst right now. He knows this can totally be platonic, he knows that Changkyun and Jooheon hook up sometimes, but they’re both into men. He worries that Kihyun’s already regretting this.</p><p>Kihyun drops his hands, looks at Hyungwon. His lips are all red, cheeks flushed. He’s already got that after-sex glow. Hyungwon wonders if he has it, too.</p><p>“Don’t tell the others about this.”</p><p>“I don’t plan on it.” Hyungwon doesn’t feel bad about Kihyun’s comment. He was getting ready to say it, too.</p><p>“That, uh. Was a game-changer.”</p><p>Hyungwon groans, “Ugh, no. <em>No</em>. You did <em>not</em> just say…”</p><p>Kihyun <em>cackles</em>, and Hyungwon does his best not to try and laugh along. He stays on his back, Kihyun on his side, just them relaxing into an easy after sex mood.</p><p>“Think you’re still straight?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Kihyun scrunches his face, all playful. "Wouldn't kiss you again."</p><p>Hyungwon huffs, “I’m sure you’ll find a girl that’ll be willing to finger you. Or maybe peg you.”</p><p>Kihyun zones out, staring off into Hyungwon’s direction. “I'm down for that. How am I supposed to… I don't think I can just drop this on a hook up. How many female idols out there just <em>have</em> a strap?"</p><p>And now Hyungwon’s laughing, covering his mouth with his arm. He laughs even <em>harder</em> as Kihyun keeps talking.</p><p>"Monbebe would go <em>wild</em>," Kihyun buries his face in the pillow. "I can't believe I want to be pegged."</p><p>It was probably best for Kihyun that this happened between them. Hyungwon isn’t going to tell anyone, maybe he’ll tease Kihyun until the end of time, but that’s just their relationship. And if Kihyun were to ever ask him what it’s like to be fucked, Hyungwon wouldn’t say no. Besides, sometimes it's hard to find time between schedules to get some with someone from another group. There's nothing wrong with Kihyun being horny and wanting his prostate massaged by someone he trusts, and is under the same damn roof.</p><p>It doesn’t change what he thinks of Kihyun, either. And they can get up, and Hyungwon can make fun of him for asking what to do about the lube up his ass, and nothing’s gonna change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ur sexuality is who you're 💫 sexually attracted to 💫 kihyun's not attracted to hyungwon but he wants to try something new with someone he trusts and its totally cool to explore your sexuality in ways that are consensual and  comfortable thanks for listening</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>